


This is Bad

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, Ghostbusters!AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Storia partecipante al COW-T 7Sesto turno, Missione 3, Drabble da 300 ParoleGhostbusters!AUPrompt:“This is bad.”“You said that already.”“It seemed worth repeating.”





	

* * *

##  **This is _Bad_**

* * *

 

 

Kanda aggrottò la fronte nel vedersi addosso la favolosa 'uniforme' in dotazione. Aveva accettato quel lavoro ridicolo solo per lo stipendio fisso che prometteva (e per le insistenze di Lenalee, in realtà), però adesso era pentito. Andiamo, ' _Acchiappafantasmi_ '? Sul serio?!

Peraltro, finora non ne aveva visto nemmeno uno, di fantasma. Il cervellone svitato a capo di quella follia, poi, non stava zitto un minuto e i suoi assurdi capelli rossi erano un pugno nell'occhio; e insisteva nel chiamarlo per nome.

Morale della favola, si sarebbe già licenziato, se non gli servissero così tanto quei soldi.

"Acchiappafantasmi," rispose Lenalee allo squillare del telefono, "arriviamo!"

"Abbiamo un ingaggio!" Gongolò Lavi, il suddetto cervellone. "Zaini protonici in spalla, partiamo! Allen, prendi le trappole! Yuu, alla Ecto1!

Kanda sbuffò; sovreccitato come sempre, l'idiota. Chissà cosa s'era bevuto il coglione che li aveva chiamati, per aver visto fantasmi.

Quando avvistarono la creatura che passeggiava fra i palazzi, Kanda rifletté che, forse, aveva sottovalutato quel lavoro.

"Si mette male," esclamò Lavi, preparando la trappola più grande che avevano e ordinando di sparare coi fucili protonici: nulla. "Si mette male!"

Kanda roteò gli occhi.

"L'hai appena detto!" Sbottò, caustico.

"Mi sembrava il caso di ripeterlo!" Protestò Lavi. "Proviamo questa," esclamò, piazzandogli in mano un'arma immensa.

Kanda sparò e fece cilecca. Imprecando, dette un pugno al marchingegno, ignorò le urla di Lavi a riguardo e

riprovò: funzionava! Concentrando i fasci protonici, catturarono il fantasma.

 

"C'è mancato poco," disse Lavi subito dopo. "Sei stato violento ma efficace. Ce l'abbiamo fatta, ora saremo famosi! Yuu, t'ho mai detto quanto ti amo?” Aggiunse, gettandogli le braccia al collo.

Kanda s'irrigidì; a sorpresa, Lavi lo baciò con trasporto.

 

"Ragazzi, prendetevi una stanza!" Li apostrofò Allen, coprendosi gli occhi.

Kanda sentì il suo corpo reagire a Lavi: aveva ragione, si metteva proprio male.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inizio a pubblicare le storie scritte per il mio primo COW-T, bellissima esperienza di gioco a squadre, partendo dalle drabble. Una cosa in cui di solito non mi cimento mai. Mai.  
> Ma per il bene della squadra, questo e altro.  
> Per chi stava aspettando che aggiornassi le altre storie, EHM, lo sforzo letterario per il COW-T ha un attimino ritardato tutto quanto. Dopo un po' di meritato riposo, provvederò. Don't hold your breath, THO.
> 
> For those who read my works even if in Italian, with google: I'm starting to publish some of the stories I've written during a team writing contest, the COW-T (The Clash of the Writing Titans). It was a beautiful team challenge experience and I enjoyed it very much.  
> Drabbles first, as they are the fast thing to review. For any longer work, after some rest, we'll see. Don't hold your breath, THO.


End file.
